


Tom works at a bar…

by Weaselwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, i don't even, some rude words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom works at a bar that caters to aliens. Tony doesn’t approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom works at a bar…

**Author's Note:**

> My wayward muse strikes again! (and notes that RDJ thinks he's Tony Stark, anyway...)

Tom works at a bar that caters to aliens. Tony doesn’t approve.

Tony scowled as Tom described his latest client.  
“Invite him for dinner, then.”

Tony looked from Tom to his doppelganger. Dressed alike (black jeans, green v-neck jumper (as Tom insisted a sweater was properly called), black converse Chuck Taylors), smiling alike, but this new dude was blue.  
“What’s the name, again?”  
“Lopt.”  
Tony’s mouth made a hash of that.  
“Very well, then, try this name: Loki.”  
That, Tony could pronounce. And if he’d read his SHIELD briefings (instead of leaving them in his office, so unvetted Tom could not see them), he would have even recognized it.  
“So, Loki. Dinner?”  
“Very well.”

Afterwards, brandy loosened tongues, especially the purple one in a blue mouth.  
“… and if you don’t believe me, you can suck my big blue cock.”  
“Loki,” said Tom, sitting near him. “Perhaps it’s time to go home.”  
“Very well.” Loki rose shakily. “Tony, it was a pleasure. Perhaps another time on the cocksucking?” And shook his hand.

Tom escorted the alien to the door, alone, and closed the door behind them both.   
“Dude. What the hell was that? I’m teaching you English.”  
Loki patted his face, all sobriety. “From his reaction, I’d say you have taught me quite well. Good night, Tom. Pleasant dreams.”


End file.
